A Son's Desperation
by ToxicDog
Summary: Draco returns home for the holidays, only to find his mother absent as usual, and his father distant as ever. He wants attention for once in his life, but how exactly? First fanfic, reviews are appreciated greatly. Rated M for eventual MxM smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little authors note here. This is my first try at a fanfiction. This is my very wrong OTP and a story i'll continue if I get any reviews interested. Feel free to make suggestions or anything as well. I'd love to hear if I should continue the story, there will be eventual smut and all that good stuff.**_

An audible sigh escaped Draco's lips as he stepped towards his manors door, returning for holiday vacation. He didn't quite comprehend exactly _why_ he always ended up returning home for the holidays; his mother was never present, and his father always locked himself away, only to reveal himself to make some excuse for a meal. An exaggerated roll of his eyes, and he stepped into the houses' main corridor, turning his head to look around, half expecting the warm embrace of his mother, but he knew better.

"Draco."

Draco turned to the sound of the voice, spotting his father striding towards him, ever supported by his prized cane. He stood still, waiting as Lucius came closer to him, his face a stone wall, never quite comfortable greeting him. His mind was a different story however. Draco wondered over the divine presence of grace his father commanded. Long, platinum blonde hair surrounding his face like a pristine lion in his prime. His regal and distinct features making up a beautifully designed face. Lucius Malfoy was the perfect image of someone with power, and he knew it.

Draco let out an unexpected gasp as his father took his son into his arms; he never hugged him. A second later and the touch was gone however, Lucius was too much of a "man" to engage in such formalities with his son. Draco felt the reluctance seep into him at the discontinued hug, wondering why his father never seemed to show affection or love to him. Lucius demanded him to strive to be better than every one else, prepped him to take on the family name, and that was it. He let out another sigh.

"Hello, father. I've come home." His voice was laced with a silent plea, one for Lucius to recognize his son, not as a tool, but as a real son.

Lucius responded with a stiff nod. "I expect I noticed, boy. I'll be in my study, refrain from interrupting your father, wont you?" He finished, turning heel and strutting back towards seclusion.

Draco didn't know what he expected his father to say. Maybe praise for his outstanding work at that pitiful excuse Hogwarts? His efforts on the Quidditch team? He watched his father go with an intense gaze, one that surprised him when he realized what he was doing. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it flooded his mind with memories. Memories of sitting upon his bed in the Slytherin bedrooms, lusting for his fathers attention, in anyway possible. He recounted nights sitting alone, thinking things unimaginable between father and son.

A small smile marked Draco's face for a moment, but it vanished just as quickly. He retreated up the corridor and up the magnificent staircase to his chambers, remembering it was right besides Lucius' study. Perhaps he could pretend his father was a loving and kind person a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A little over the place but I wrote this in about a half-hour. **_

_**Was thinking of the scenario and just wanted to post something about it.**_

_**Should I even continue? Reviews appreciated**_

Draco, apparently developing a tendency for it, sighed again upon his magnificent sheets as he lay, contemplating. His eyes were heavy and all he wanted was to take a restful nap until dinner.  
He silently marveled at himself over how much his personalities contrasted; one for school and one for home. At school he was maleficent, ridding of anything or anyone in his way and only caring for himself. At home, he tried his best to please his father and became a tentative 9 year old boy again.

_He heard some commotion next door. His fathers study? What on earth was his father doing in there? Draco raised from his position, and softly stepped outside his dorm, closing the door with such precision it made no sound. Edging a bit farther down the corridor, he reached his fathers study door. A strange sound emitted consecutively, and Draco crouched upon his knees warily in front of the doors key hole._

_His eyes swelled, jaw dropping agape as he made sense of the scene before him;_  
_His father, Lucius Malfoy, vigorously masturbating upon his throne-like chair. His usual perfect golden hair shifted around his face's frame, falling into his eyes. His head was thrown back against the couches spine while a strong hand firmly grasped his shaft, moving steadily back up and down, pre-release glistening atop his cocks tip. Draco felt his own pants tighten as the primal sight of his father intoxicated him in a way fantasies couldn't. He felt the tense sweat begin building on the back of his neck._

_His hand hesitated before the waistband of his pants before slipping in. He couldn't believe this; touching himself to his father! His fingers nimbly circled his own shaft and he began slowly pleasuring himself. Eyes becoming half lidded, struggling to be able to keep watch of the show through that tiny peep hole. A few moments later and he felt his cock tighten in his palm, and the overwhelming release as cum swelled into his boxers. He let out a low toned moan, which he cut off quickly, realising what he'd done. It was too late. He saw his father stop his movements, and saw him stand, and begin striding towards the door. Even in such a situation, his father managed to remain the regal air around him._

_Draco stood, but before he could escape back to his room the door was swung open and he felt the firm hands grasping his shirts collar, and dragging him inside that secret room. He was forced onto the floor, again on his knees._

_"You little snake. Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I didn't know you were there, quivering, watching your own father?" Lucius towered over him, the image of his father sending a shock-wave of fear through Draco._

_"I..I.." Draco's ramble was stopped short as Lucius fisted Draco's platinum hair in his hand, leaning over and pulling his sons head closer to his own._

_"It's time for you to pay for your actions. Do not speak unless spoken to." With that notion, Lucius released his head, and re-lowered his pants, his erection bouncing free, and very still apparent._

_"Suck it." Lucius' voice was a command. Draco stared, dumbfounded until he received a sharp clip on his head as Lucius gave a reprimanding slap. "Do as I say." Draco edged closer slowly. His head was a blurr. He had been aching for this very moment and couldn't believe it was happening, even in this way. His lips closed around Lucius' cock and he slid his mouth further upon his shaft._

_Lucius quickly mashed his dick deeper into Draco's mouth, breaching his throat. His hands again entwined in Draco's hair as he began pumping himself quickly and deeply into Draco. Draco gasped, a gag escaping as Lucius repeatedly tapped his gag reflex. Eyes watered, and Lucius began going even harder, and gave one more strong thrust before releasing into Draco's mouth with a sound that represented a hiss. Draco felt the warm substance hit the back of his throat, and as his father retracted, he swallowed, grimacing at the bitter taste. He choked on air as he was allowed to breath._

Draco awoke with a start, hearing the familiar "pop" of one of the house-elves. A growl rose in his throat, immensely upset that his dream was interrupted. He glared downwards.  
"Master s-s-sends for.. Draco, sir. F-for dinner." Draco's eyes rolled and he stood, shoving the creature away from him. He angrily made his way down to the dining hall. 


	3. Chapter 3

This_** storys gonna move fast and get straight to the dirtyness. Im too impatient to write big plots, sorry!**_

Draco seated himself at the dining table, it had being magically downsized to seat about 6 bodies. His placement arranged him across his father, who greeted him with a curt nod, already carving into tonights dinner, steak. That was Lucius' favorite dish.

"Draco my boy, readjusting to the high life eh?" Lucius would take any chance to bash that excuse of a school Hogwarts.

"It's wonderful father." Draco murmered half-heartedly through a mouthful of the tendorized meat.

After that, they eat in reletive silence, with Draco taking daring glances at his fathers figure, only to be startled again and again to find his father watching him intently. He felt tiny beads of sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck, unable to stop the uncontrollable imagry urges he held for his father in his mind. He felt his pants become uncomfortingly tight as he watched his father part his mouth and insert that damned fork again and again. If only that utensil was him, he thought.

As the meal came to an end, and the house elves began to clear the residue, both men stood up.

"Well then Draco, time for bed. Unless you plan on staying up, then just keep the noise minimum, please." Lucius said as he rounded the table to Draco's side, where behind the stairs were located."

Draco grew hot, standing up to meet his father. He internaly shuddered at what he thought he was about to do. The possible consequences darting around in his mind.

"Goodnight Father." The words left Draco's mouth in an unintentional whisper as he raised his head to give the customary departing cheek kiss, common in high class families between men. Only, he didn't kiss his fathers cheek. Draco's pink lips flooded atop Lucius's for a meer second, but that second was enough for his father to know it was intentional.

Surprised, Draco gasped as his body was forced atop the table, he on his back and his father on top of him, Lucius's head growing closer to Draco's until his lips pressed against his sons ear.

"I've been trying hard to avoid you and for good reason. I have urges myself. I can't supress them any longer. This is your own doing." Draco began to open his mouth to question his father, but stopped to release an unvoluntary moan as Lucius' teeth sunk into Draco's neck. Draco instantly hardened, wrapping his hands in the back of his fathers cloak. Lucius rapidly stood, tearing his top clothing off before returning to his previous task. Lucius' hands worked along Dracos bod until he was able to release the buttons holding his shirt together. Soft hands glided across his sons well muscled stomach, up to his cheek. He held an intense gaze with Draco as he pulled him up into a forceful kiss.

The kiss was everything Draco wanted. Wet and hot. His fathers tongue snaked into Dracos mouth, caressing his own. Dracos fingers interlocked in Lucius' platinum locks, there lower bodies grinding on each other. Feeling his fathers own erection through his pants pushed Draco to the edge. His hands grasped the bulge of Lucius, rubbing meaningfully. Draco felt Lucius smile through the kiss, before he broke it, and began unbuckling the clasps of his pants. As Lucius pulled the fabric down, his cock broke free, and Draco marveled at the image.

Moments later and the rest of Dracos clothes were off as well, leaving both of them naked. Lucius grabbed a hold of Dracos body, turning him around and bending him over the table.

"I know what you want." A lubrication spell later, Lucius was bending over Draco, his head buried into the back of his neck. Lucius' fingers slid into Draco, earning a moan of pleasure. Draco's body arched into his fathers build. He was used to these sensations, he long ago began experimenting with fellow Slytherin boys.

After about a minute of Lucius pumping his digits into Dracos lithe body, Draco couldnt contain his desire anymore.

"Please, fuck me."

Lucius didnt need any more prompting. He lined his cock to Draco's entrance, and forcefully shoved himself into him. He slid himself to his base, in ecstacy over the warm and tight hold Draco had on him. He began to shove himself repeatedly into Draco with as much force as he could muster, his head thrown back, and hair a mess, soft sighs escaping his mouth as his hands firmly grasped Dracos hips.

Draco basked in the sensation. He loved how his fathers cock stretched him out, and kept hitting that sweet point. He moaned, cheek forced upon the table as his hands uselessly tried to grab hold of the smooth wood.

Lucius felt himself edging closer to release, and began fucking Draco faster. A few seconds later and Draco yelled out, feeling the hot cum seeping into him. Lucius grabbed hold of Dracos hair, lowering his body on top of him as he felt his seed spurt out of him, cock throbbing as he felt Draco clench around him, unable to contain his pleasure. They lay there for a while, a sweaty tangled mess.

Two house elves stood in awe in the doorway, still holding the unwashed plates. They looked at each other, mouths agape and eyes as round as saucers at the scene before them.


End file.
